My Super Sexy Big Sis
by YuriChan220
Summary: Matsuri accidentally walks in on Ageha, who is half dressed. She then wants to take advantage of it.


**My Super Sexy "Big Sis"**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Matsuri**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, if Homura and Yuyu-chan get to have their spotlight, so will my other tanned girls, Ageha and Matsuri~! And let me tell you, Matsuri's really got some good fan art lately. I may not understand how she's more lovable than Ageha, but I'll take it~**

 **Please enjoy~!**

Matsuri comes to the Maisen Academy dorms after doing cleaning duty. Ageha and the others must be in there already. She lets out a soft sigh as she enters the dorms and goes up to the room where the five of them share. She takes a few deep breathes and opens the door. Strangely, there is no one here except for Ageha…dressed in only black underwear that is a little bit small on her and wearing knee high heeled boots. That's all. Matsuri finds her jaw dropping from the sheer magnificence of her upperclassman and her bag just slips from her shoulder, causing it to thud and startling the Spaniard.

"Ah!" Ageha quickly turns around and sighs in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Matsuri-chan."

"Ageha-onee-sama…" Matsuri says. "Why…are you wearing that?"

"Actually I was about to fully get dressed when I found out that this underwear doesn't fit me. Typical of Yoshi. She always wants to buy some clothing for me to wear."

"Yoshimitsu-chan did this? Again?"

"Yep…" Ageha nods with a sigh. "She never stops, does she?"

"No…" The Native American comes a bit closer. "But Ageha-onee-sama…I think you look great no matter what you wear."

"You think so? It's a little embarrassing though…" The Spaniard's yellow eyes look away for a moment.

"No it's not," Matsuri says. "To me, you look super pretty and sexy, especially wearing that."

"Matsuri-chan…"

The Native American walks up to the taller girl and puts her hands on her chest. "Please…Ageha-onee-sama…I don't think I can hold back any longer."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Matsuri's only response is kissing her "big sister" on the lips, making the Spaniard freeze as her golden eyes widen for a moment. But she gives in, eagerly returning the favor and they deepen the kiss. Eventually, Matsuri pushes Ageha down on the bed with the Native American on top as they still kiss. Soft moans are heard as their tongues caress each other. Ageha did not expect this, but she doesn't care. Her little underclassman is giving her love to the Spaniard and that's just fine. The others won't be back until later anyways. Apparently, Yoshimitsu's got Tsubame and Meimei on the shopping spree yet again or doing something else.

The Native American's hands grab one of Ageha's large breasts, groping them a little, and hears a little squeak from the Spaniard, plus a soft moan. This makes Matsuri grin and do it again.

"M-Matsuri-chan, _por favor deje de_ (please stop!)," Ageha begs.

"I can't help it, Ageha-onee-sama~" Matsuri says as she continues groping her. "You're so pretty and sexy…it's like my body's moving on it's own~"

Ageha moans again upon the Native American groping her. This continues before Matsuri's hand sneaks under her panties to dig her two fingers inside her womanhood, making the Spaniard jump. However, the surprise is short lived and it starts to feel very good. She lets her junior do whatever she pleases for a while. The groping, the kissing and the fingering continues. Ageha's arms are at her sides, just taking in the pleasure Matsuri is giving her.

"Wow~! _Se siente tan bien! Sigue adelante!_ (It feels so good! Keep going!)" Ageha cannot hold back anymore. The pleasure is so great that she forgot to speak Japanese and lets out her native language instead.

Matsuri just giggles as she keeps on fingering her "big sis". "I have no idea what you're saying, but I can tell you want more~"

Ageha nods with a week smile, urging her to keep going. Matsuri obliges and quickens the pace. More groping, kissing and fingering and Ageha is loving every second of it. It may have been just a few minutes, but to Ageha, it feels like hours. The pleasure is just too good. She cannot take it anymore. Gritting her teeth, the dark greenette clenches the sheets on the bed as she tries to hold it in just a little more until she truly cannot hold back. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from her womanhood onto Matsuri's hand. She slowly pulls it out, making Ageha whine adorably and then lick the juices off.

"You're so perverted, Ageha-onee-sama~" she teases. "You came in a short time."

"Th-this is your fault, Matsuri-chan…" Ageha whimpers.

Matsuri crawls on top of her senior again. "So what if it is~? I have the most sexiest leader on our team~" She traces a finger from her stomach to her shiny tanned thighs. "I'm so grateful to have you, Ageha-onee-sama~. I love you."

Ageha smiles and strokes her "little sister's" hair while hugging her. "I love you, too, Matsuri-chan."

After a while, Ageha recovers and puts on the rest of her clothing: A red-pink long sleeved shirt and a dark brown skirt that just goes down to her thighs. Around her neck is white necklace with a rose at the front. She leaves on her black knee high boots and then turns toward her junior.

"How do I look now~?" she says as she puts a hand behind her head and the other on her hip.

Matsuri stares in awe at her lovely outfit. "You look…amazing! That fits you perfectly~!"

"Awww, thank you, Matsuri-chan~" she says. "Now then, why don't you go change so we can go on a date~?"

"Oh, certainly~!" The Native American grabs a fresh set of clothes, runs into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, she comes out, wearing a red tank top and a maroon colored long skirt with red sandals. On her right wrist is a red beaded bracelet, plus a yellow one next to it. On her right is another bracelet made from a lovely shell. And then, around her neck is a necklace consisting of multi-colored beads and in the front is a pendant with her Native American sign on it. And of course, on her head is a headband that her grandmother gave her.

"Wow, Matsuri-chan~" Ageha says, looking up and down at her appearance. "You really make good first impressions."

"I want to look my best after all~" the Native American says, posing for her.

"Yoshi's going to flip once she sees us in those outfits," Ageha jokes. "Come on. Let's go before they get here. I have a feeling that they're on their way here right now."

"Sure thing~!"

Linking arms with her beloved, the two tanned girls head out of the dorms.


End file.
